Illusions of Hope
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Teddy has a twin sister and this is her story. drabble collection. canon compliant other than Teddy having a twin.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Amateur Divination Challenge. _Prompt:_ Remus' daughter.

**Illusions of Hope**

:-:

"It is natural to indulge in the illusions of hope."-Gertrude Stein

:-:

"We are _not_ calling her Nymphadora."

"It's just a middle name-"

"No!"

"Dora, love, it's not that bad."

Tonks crossed her arms, scowling. "I will not condemn my daughter to a lifetime of teasing."

"And yet you're fine with Remus – which is a horrible name for a child, by the way," the werewolf argued.

Ever since the healer had given them the news that they were having twins, they'd been at each other's throats trying to pick out names. They were almost positive they had the boys names picked out – Teddy Remus for the first and Sirius James if there were two. The girl's name proved to be much more difficult.

"I want to name her Hope Nymphadora," Remus said. "It's only fair if we're naming a boy after me."

"Then we can use Tonks."

"Hope Tonks Lupin? That's worse."

"Then we won't name her after me."

Remus sighed. Most of the time he loved how sure of herself his wife was, but it could be a real pain at other times.

"Fine. What do you want to call her then?" he asked exasperatedly.

She took a moment to think it over before lighting up. "Why not call her Hope Andromeda? Then she'll be named after both of our mums!"

"Hope Andromeda Lupin… I like it." He grinned, writing the name down with their other choices. "Now, what about a second one?"

Tonks' face fell. "Let's just pray it's only one girl, alright?"

**A/N:**

There will be a sequel of sorts to this very soon – the first story in the collection titled Fifty Shades of What Ifs – so keep checking back! :)


	2. Hero

**Author's Note:** I'm still planning on doing the Fifty Shades of What-Ifs, but this happened so … yeah.

Written for…

Next Gen Competition._ Prompt:_ OC finds out something about the war.

**Hero**

"Hope, you know we're not supposed to be in here," Teddy whispered loudly, tugging on his twin's sleeve.

"Uncle Harry told us to hide, so I'm _hiding_," she said, grabbing the blue-haired boy's hand and pulling him along.

Teddy stayed by the door, watching nervously as Hope flitted around their uncle's office, snooping in drawers and looking at pictures.

"He's got a picture of Mummy and Daddy!" she exclaimed a few minutes later, and that had her brother running to see what she'd found. The five-year-olds stood together looking at the smiling images of their parents in a photo they'd seen a hundred times before. Hope quickly grew bored, as she usually did after more than thirty seconds of standing still, and she wandered away to examine Harry's desk.

There was a lot of uninteresting things up there. Quills and ink pots; blank parchment and a picture of Uncle Harry's wedding. There was a pile of paperwork that Hope supposed had something to do with her uncle's job, but she couldn't be sure since she could only read about every third word.

"What this?" Teddy asked, looking in the trash bin. Hope looked over his shoulder.

"It's just a newspaper. Boring stuff," she commented and turned her back on him.

"No, look! Uncle Harry's on the front page!"

Teddy pulled the paper out and laid it flat on the carpet. Just as he'd said, there was a picture of their favorite uncle front and center.

"It's not a very good picture, is it? He's not even smiling."

Hope nodded in agreement. "I wonder why he's in here. Can you read it?"

"Just a little," Teddy answered, squinting at the writing. "That's Uncle Harry's name. And I think that says 'award.'"

"We'd know if Uncle Harry got an award, wouldn't we?"

"I'd brag if I won something," Teddy agreed.

"There you are!" The twins jumped up at the sound of their Aunt's voice. Ginny stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. "I thought I was hearing things. You two know you're not supposed to be in here."

"We're sorry, Auntie Ginny," Hope said, putting on her best puppy dog face. "We were just hiding from Uncle Harry."

"Yeah, and then we found this newspaper and Uncle Harry's on it!" Teddy exclaimed, holding out the paper to their aunt. Ginny closed the door and took the paper. She frowned as her eyes scanning the page quickly.

"What's it about, Auntie? How come Uncle Harry's in the paper?"

Ginny bit her lip, dumping the newspaper back in the trash and eying the closed door nervously. After a moment, she sat down cross-legged in front of the children and took a deep breath.

"You two have to promise not to talk about this to anyone, alright? It's a secret." The twins agreed readily and Ginny continued. "You know what your uncle's job is, right?"

"He catches bad wizards, like Uncle Ron," Teddy answered quickly.

"Like Mummy did," Hope put in.

"That's right. And your uncles are very good at their job, just like your mum was." Ginny swallowed. "In fact, Uncle Harry is so good at stopping bad people that everyone started noticing and think he's a hero."

"Like Batman!" Hope said with a grin. Ginny couldn't help but laugh at that, having forgotten all about Hermione's insistence that the twins learn of their muggle heritage.

"That's right. Your uncle is exactly like Batman," she confirmed.


End file.
